Catching Comes Before Falling
by psychedoutpineapple
Summary: Shules! Shawn and Juliet fluff. Not sure what to write about it here...duh duh duh duh duh...review and enjoy!


**Heres some more Shules for y'all! I know you want me to do my other story but I found this in my notebook and decided against putting it in my collection of oneshots. Anyway hope you enjoy this, it's a little cliche at the end but its not to bad...**

**Falling comes before Catching**

She held her breath. She held it until she could no longer see anything but blackness. She wanted it to be over.

The last thing she saw before falling was a pair of bright, scared hazel eyes and a mouth speaking a word she has heard all of her life, no.

She woke up with her head throbbing in a white room filled with people in lab coats. Doctors. All around her.

Then something popped in her ear and she blinked but when she opened her eyes again she saw no doctors.

Only Shawn.

The one person she dreaded most. He had lied to her and used her for 7 years. 7 years! She closed her eyes.

"Jules listen-"

She rolled over on her side so she couldn't see his face.

"Don't ever do that again. I thought, thought-" he broke down, unable to finish his sentence, tears crawling down his filthy cheek.

She knew what he was going to say though. He thought she was going to die. And Shawn does not do well in the face of death. He never has, probably never will.

Just then she realized something. She had failed. She hadn't succeeded in dying like she planned.

Because Shawn was there. Ugh, he was stubborn as the rain. Or a donkey. Either one worked.

"Shouldn't you have seen this coming, psychic?" she emphasized the word psychic.

"I'm so sorry Jules!"

"Save it, I don't care. I thought you cared about me! How could you do this to me? You were the only person I have ever really trusted! I put my faith in you and you just throw it all away. Never caring about how hard it might be to face the fact that I was here dying too!" now she was just rambling, her words not making sense to even herself.

But Shawn understood what she was trying to say. "No please listen Jules, no interruptions! I couldn't tell you I wasn't a psychic because you know what would have happened? Do you?" he was getting a little hysterical now because he didn't want her to reject him again. "I would have been sent to jail and never seen you again! But I hated lying to you and everyone else, even Lassie but no one believed I could read people's faces and they were going to throw me in jail! And I was eventually going to tell them and all my reasoning but then you came along-" she glared at him "-not in a bad way but because if I went to jail I'd never see you ever again. And I would die. I would die without you, Jules. If you would have died today, I would have died today too."

It was hard to stay mad at him after this but she stood her ground still glaring at him.

"How do I know this isn't a bunch of lies?"

"Well Jules, I have to say it, you don't have to be a psychic to know that."

She couldn't help it. She smiled. Then she burst out laughing and embraced Shawn without a second thought.

After a few minutes of them breathing into each others arms Shawn looked down at her and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you kill, let me rephrase that,_ try_ and kill yourself today? It couldn't have just been me right?"

She smiled as she replied, "Well it was mostly you. You've been sneaking around a lot lately, you won't let me look at your phone, and have been making secretive phone calls this past week. I thought you were cheating on me. And then there was the whole psychic thing…"

"Oh, well I wasn't cheating on you, I was just sneaking around because…"

"Because?" she looked up at his hazel eyes with a confused look on her face.

"Because, I needed to buy a ring" he looked right at her when he said this.

"You, a ring, what?" her eyes were wide and a smile was slowly creeping it's way upon her face.

He got down on one knee and said, "Juliet, please say yes? I know it's not as romantic as it should have been but, you know, seeing as how you figured it out, or actually I told you-"she interrupted him by throwing herself at him, squeezing him to death as she sad, "Yes, yes!"

**How was it? Review! Also if you have any prompts for my other story please, please tell me them! I'm working on the sick day one right now! Thanks!**

**~psychedoutpineapple**

** ahhhhh...**


End file.
